sifat 13
by kanginbrother
Summary: ini dia sifat anak super junior yang harus kita tiru ! let's read !


**#SIFAT-SIFAT SUPER JUNIOR#**

**~Dari sudut mata Autor~**

**Cast : Autor , Readers yang lagi baca sekarang dan Super Junior++ *memungkinkan ada cast baru**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan, semua hanya milik-NYA, untuk fict ini ? Murni milik otak & ide saya.**

***WARNING : ini tentang sifat Super Junior dimata sipit Autor***

**~hanya untuk hiburan selewat~**

**#OOC, TYPOS, BACA NGOMONG, ABAL, AND JUST MAKE YOU HAPPY#**

**Genre : tidak terfokus pada jenisnya !**

Perfectsionis, kata yang selalu menggambarkan mereka, siapa lagi -mau tak mau autor harus mengakuinya-.

Yah, betul ... Mereka adalah rombongan ibu arisan #plak, maksudnya rombongan 14 cowo keren *tambah autor satu XD #Djig*

terdiri dari 13 orang, yaitu :

**1. Leeteuk,** leader KURANG MUDA yang digilai -_-!

Sifatnya bagus menjadi seorang pemimpin, tegas namun lembut(?).

Dari pandangan autor, dapat terlihat hyung yang satu ini orangnya yang peduli, mudah marah *tapi tidak terlalu, tapi hyung yang bisa diandalkan.

Didalam ia biasa saja(?), tapi saat tampil dihadapan penggemar, ia akan bersikap luar biasa dan narsis. Masih ingatkan ? Makin Tua Makin Menjadi #plak,

Namun narsisnya sangat baik, malah membuat hyung ini lebih bersemangat ketika tampil didepan para ELF.

Itulah yang harus kita tiru SEMANGAT ! JANGAN MALU MELEBARKAN SAYAP PRESTASIMU !.

**2. Heechul,** hyung satu ini dijamin perfectsionis, dari atas sampai bawah.

Dari dalam pun, dimulai otak, usus, sampai bagian sel-sel jaringan tubuhnya. #readers : Lebai woy.

Sifat terbaiknya yaitu, jujur, jadi diri sendiri, tak pernah berpikir serius pada ejekan orang, seperti slogan 'I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY TO ME, CAUSE THIS IT MY LIFE, NO YOU LIFE AND REMEMBER WE JUST LIFE ON ONE TIME, SO MAKE IT GOOD, AND NO BLASHING ANYTHING,... IF YOU NO LIKE THAT' *slogan autor.

Namun *tawa nista* soal amarah, jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuatnya marah.

Ayo tiru !

**3. Yesung,** member paling bagus suaranya kaya autor #ngarep.

Hyung ini memiliki sifat banyak, tepatnya aneh(?).

Aneh disini bukan negatif, yang pasti Hyung ini dapat mengikuti dan menerima sifat orang disini, intinya ingin jadi orang yang bisa asyik dimata orang lain, itulah yang harus kita tiru OKE !.

**4. Hankyung,** member beda negara *semua ELF dah tau tor*

bisa ditebak Hyung yang satu ini seorang yang penuh motivasi, karena beda negara, tapi tetap berusaha.

Namun hyung ini juga paling menegakan keadilan, Whahaha *ala superhero*, keliatan kan ? Dari caranya ingin mengadili haknya.

Yang harus ditiru adalah tidak memandang perbedaan, dan menerima siapapun dengan terbuka.

**5. Siwon,** member paling mirip autor #plakk.

Orang ini sangat perfect, dan paling susah ditebak.

Tapi yang jelas Hyung ini akan tampil perfect untuk menampilkan dirinya, tak mau sedikit pun kurang *takdir terlahir sempurna.

Rajin, bertingkah ingin dewasa, ingin dianggap hyung yang sempurna, dan memiliki jalan pikiran seorang pribadi perfect sionis.

Mari kita tiru jalan pikirannya !

**6. Kangin,** sosok Appa yang tepat diSuper Junior atau bodyguardnya.

Tegas dan antusias, itulah Kangin.

Hyung ini ingin terlihat seperti pemimpin dan pemberani *tentunya.

Namun masalah hati, Hyung yang satu ini bisa lembut seperti salju dikutub yang kena panas global warming(?).

Ayo kita turuti sikap pelindungnya.

**7. Sungmin,** orang paling "Don't care what people says", karena apa...

Faktanya Hyung ini suka warna pink, warna yang dominannya mencirikan wanita.

Tapi Hyung ini tetap pede, lebih tepatnya jujur dan terbuka. Ayo kita ikuti sifatnya !

**8. Eunhyuk,** salah satu machine dance di SuJu.

Sikap sabar, simpel, tegas, agak kekanakan, dan mudah membaur.

Itulah sifat asyiknya. Mari kita buntuti(?).

**9. Kibum,** member paling 'stay cool' mudah senyum,

cepat membaur... Serius, seorang 'silent man' yang gak mau berpikir ribet.

Ayo kita copy !

**10. Shindong,** termasuk mesin dance juga.

Tak disangka, itulah kata utama yang terucap.

Bisa dibaca Hyung ini tidak mudah putus asa, berani mencoba.

HIDUP SHINDONG, KITA LAWAN MINDER DIDALAM DIRI ! AYO !.

**11. Donghae,** member yang terlihat asyik ini sebetulnya punya sisi sensitif yang mudah keluar.

Mungkin karena nasib meninggalkannya orang yang Hyung sayangi, yaitu Orang Tuanya.

Namun 'hidup pasti ada cobaan, akan ku buat engkau bahagia disana, jauh dimata dekat dihati, akan kutunjukan bahwa kubisa membuatmu senang. Lihatlah' mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sikap berjuangnya, yang saat ini membuatnya berhasil jadi orang dikenal, gokil, always make happy.

Terlihat Hyung ini -agak- pemarah.

Tapi mari kita tiru semangat perjuangan ingin membahagiakan orang disekeliling kita ala Hyung ini.

**12. Ryeowook,** Hyung yang sangat patuh.

Dia tidak akan melakukan apa yang orang bilang itu tidak baik. *yaiyalah ._. ?

Biasanya banyak orang bilang 'peraturan itu dibuat untuk dilanggar,' sepertinya tidak terlalu benar juga untuk hyung ini, dan juga sikap periangnya.

Itulah yang harus kita lakukan, agar gak galau terus !.

**13. Kyuhyun**, wajah oke, tinggi, suara termasuk paling bagus, yah semua pasti iri.

Banyak yang bilang hyung ini orangnya jahil, bahkan ada sebutan khusus untuknya 'EVIL MAKNAE'.

Namun dari itu semua, Hyung ini merupakan orang yang ingin diperhatikan, bukan karena dulunya jarang diperhatikan, NAMUN Hyung ini ingin membuat orang disekelilingnya bahagia, jangan terlalu berpikir keras, ingat Freedom, maka dari itulah ia termasuk jahil.

'MAKE IT'S GOOD GUYS ! Don't Sad and Don't think very serious' mungkin itu yang pantas menggambarkannya.

Ayo kita tirukan sikap penolongnya(?) kepada semua orang atas kegalauan mereka, buat mereka senang dan berasa FREE !.

Itulah sikap yang nampak paling menonjol dari mereka semua #nunjuk om-om penghuni SuJu.

#saya bukan peramal, tapi hanya ini yang saya lihat ketika melihat mereka#

Dan jangan dilupakan, mereka itu orangnya GOKIL, RIANG, DAN APA ADANYA !, terlihat dari sikap mereka terhadap fansnya.

Berbanggalah kalian :D.

~Memang ini berkesan sok kenal, dan ini juga bukan fiksi~

Tapi saya hanya ingin meng-share untuk panduan sifat.

"pokonya I'M SORY"

**-END-**

**Maaf jika ada sifat yang salah or anything ! Yang wajib hanya satu, REVIEW !**

**Mw coment tentang sifatnya / ngasih dukungan / nambah sifat biasnya / apa saja. BOLEH !**

**Jangan lupa baca fict SuJu autor juga yang lain :D #promosi**

**ehm... Tu pencet tombol dibawah !**

**A.k.a Review.**


End file.
